Talk:Megami Ibunroku Persona
Name Change Alright. In order to maintain the highest level of accuracy, this game will now go by Megami Ibunroku Persona. I'm going to make sure Persona redirects here, so it should no longer be referred to as Revelations: Persona. However, if you look for it under that name, it will work. If you see anything mention Revelations: Persona, change it to Megami Ibunroku Persona, or Persona. SeventhEvening 04:24, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :From my understanding so far, to make disambiguation pages we need a page with the generitc term (Persona in this case) that lists "what links here" from other pages with some kind of flag telling it that there are other things referencing Persona. I only bring it up since you had asked me about disambigutation pages. I'm still not 100% on how to make them, but I know we need a page called Persona. Akkilmar 04:38, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::There is one. Right now it redirects here. You should still be able to reach and edit it though. SeventhEvening 20:53, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Persona PSP here? I would like input, guys and gals. Should we create a separate article for Persona PSP or should we just incorporate all Persona PSP related information in this article? I am inclined to create a separate article instead, but what say you? BLUER一番 07:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd say we create a new page if we have enough information to do so. As far as I know, the PSP version is pretty much the same, only with better cutscenes and good localization. I don't think we gave Devil Summoner PSP it's own page. But if there are some serious changes, a new page would be fine. SeventhEvening 16:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::We didn't give Devil Summoner PSP its own page since we lack anybody who's willing to write about it. We'll create a new page just for the remake once the English version is released later. BLUER一番 05:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I'd be willing to write it, but I haven't because it is exactly the same as Saturn version. Maybe they added something, but it really doesn't seem like it. I've played a little bit into it and it seems to literally just be emulated on the PSP. Not even a new opening sequence. In fact, I heard that the reason it wasn't released here was due to SCEA denying it because it lacked enough new content. So if I made a page for it, I would have almost nothing to put on it other than "see Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner". If it turns out that the PSP version of Megami Ibunroku Persona is the exact same thing as the Playstation version, it would probably make more sense to put a blob of text at the bottom of this page discussing the small changes and the fact that it was localized properly. It might be more worth while to create a page devoted to the differences between "Revelations: Persona" and "Megami Ibunroku Persona". SeventhEvening 07:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Persona PSP characters's artworks: Someone has them? Hi, I'm new on this wiki. I'm recently started to developed an interest in the Megami Tensei series (particulary the Persona series) and visiting both this wiki and official websites I found something of "strange" on this wiki: the artworks of the characters of the PSP version of the 1st Persona game are more redefined than that of the Playstation version. Also, the aforementioned artworks aren't in this wiki. Because of this I tried to find them, but without success. If someone has them, someone coud upload them please? 00:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :We'll try to have the PSP character artwork if we find them ^^ BLUER一番 11:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Persona Personae artworks I saw in the page of Seimen Kongo and Susanoo that they have artworks of their appereance in Megami Ibunroku Persona. My question is: exist for example artworks of the other Personae used by the main protagonists of Megami Ibunroku Persona? 10:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Protagonist ultimate persona But the Ultimate Persona of the protagonist is Vishnu or Amon-Ra? Because i read in a japanese scan about the PSP remake that is ultimate Persona is Vishnu. :Amen-Ra. That is the fusion result when you use the MC's Totem that you get from his "other self". If I recall, Vishnu is just the highest level Emperor, but isn't anyones ultimate.--Otherarrow 01:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) English Wikia using japanese names. This is a english wikia right? Why are you using the japanese name? jeandevewewewewe (talk) 06:25, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :Japanese names for which pages? Could you specify some more? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 09:13, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ::If you are referring to Megami Ibunroku Persona, it's because P1 had a rather sketchy localization history, and we refer to Revelations and Megami Ibunroku separately to address the radical changes in the earlier English version.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:09, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Seems not the case anymore, the Revelations: Persona article was merged and redirected to this article. Was a merge move discussed before? BLUER一番 17:31, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Party Limit There is one, right? Shouldn't it be put in? Japanese Name "Goddess Revelations: Persona" is a wrong translation of the Japanese name. Ibunroku means "Another Story" or "Strange Tale". "Revelations" comes from AtlusUSA trying to localize the series back in the day. "Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible" also got changed to "Revelations The Demon Slayer" and it doesn't have Ibunroku in it at all. The correct translation for P1s Japanese name would be "Goddess Another Story: Persona" to be accurate or "Story Of Another Goddess: Persona" if you want something that sounds better in english. Same thing can be said over at the TMS#FE page the translation for "Genei Ibunroku" would be "Illusion Another Story" or something like that. And the same error is on the Devil Survivor page.... TatsuyoDragneel1 (talk) 22:16, November 9, 2018 (UTC)